As long as he is happy
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Aro and sulpicia are totally comfortable with each other. so much so that Aro was willing to leave his wife alone with his best friend's wife. :  slash fic. maguns/aro and sulpicia/ dayana. and then it returns to the usual smut pairing of aro/sulpicia


An oc piece i promised i would do up for lea.

Dayana/ Magnus are OC. secret creators :)

spov

I felt her hands traverse my sides, I was inevitably upset, knowing that my husband was in the other room discussing business with Dayana's husband, Magnus.

" Relllaaaaxxxxxxxxxx kid! besides, you have me to comfort you, hmm?" she smiled and proceede to bring my blond locks up to her nose.

A smile of content graced her features.

" You smell like Aro now. I remember when you were younger and you smelt like yourself." she commented, placing my curls back in place and placing a kiss on my cheek.

I turned away as she slipped her left arm under me to spoon me.

I whimpered. I closed my eyes. I could feel her hands move coser to my perky breasts, her hands slowly unzip my front and she cradles my left breast in her hand, slightly touching the tips of my pink nipples. " Nana, i miss him, where is he?" i whined, cupoing her hand to encourage her moving.

She climbs over me before placing a peck over my lips to silence me.

I moaned into her cherry lips, they tasted strangely sweet, but slightly sour to the point of drawing more saliva from my mouth.

I tried rejecting her gesture for i know it was only for my husband.

" Nana, please. just. distract me. " I pleaded softly.

" Don't feel guilty." was the last thing she said that made sense before slipping her fingers down my thighs.

APOV

" UGHHHHHH YES NANA MORE!" was all i heard emanating from my room.

My eyes widened. Was my pici a naughty girl too?

" Is there a point of rambling to me about your wife, Magnus? I seriously need to go back to my room now." I said, moving to face my table and pack up my documents. I have always been a neat person.

I felt the footsteps move closer to me and stop behind me, before a very hard and stiff organ wedged itself between my asscrack.

I felt his peppermint breath slide past my neck before the burning lips kissed the back of my ear. The only pair of burning lips i knew was sulpicia's and hers were delicate and quick. This was long, and languid. I felt the rough hands push my waist close.

" I promise you, my wife is taking good care of her," i could feel his smirk as his hands traversed my velvet trousers and is fingers landed on the metallic zip that made me tremble with excitement.

Why was this happenning to me? my wife. my angel was the only thing that would arouse me. I just-

" don't fight me. you know what that would result in." he warns as i feel the zip move across my member, sliding down to the base. His cold fingers traced the slit that was open. I hardened up a tad bit more before slightly pushing out.

I moaned." he wants to come out doesn't he?"

I heard a purr from behind as his cold fingers wrapped themselves around the width of my cock, and pulls them past the cold metal zip.

I leaned back some more. He was a tad bit taller than me. He tugged at my member like no one else. I suppose only men knew where it would feel the best. Sulpicia's hands are heaven, but this is something else. This is hell, in the most forbidden but sickly sweet way.

I let his hands pump my length slowly, then making me dribble over my expensive desk.

I sucked in my breath, trying not to make a sound.

" You should moan, you really should." he taunted. " No-" i protested," I only moan for sulpicia- ugnh... no. no, only for picia.. mm...ssssssss-"

" If you don't, I won't let you climax, hmm?"

My heart constricted. No. moan for im? never. I was sulpicia's. I was. sulpicia's man. this is wrong.. this is..

" ugnh... ahhhhh yes, harder! oh gosh.. this is the best pleasure i've known! hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- mmm- ughnn"

i felt myself lose all my dignity as i felt the way i dribbled more over my desk, I noticed that a slight dollop of my cum had splashed on my picture o the table. it landed over sulpicia's dress.

my eyes blacked out for a second and i felt myself grow limp in another man's hands.

I felt his smirk once more and he tucked me back in. I was in a mixture of post-coital drowsiness and guilt.

He turns me around before pressing a hard, rough kiss over my lips.

" Don't be too uptight, you know what i'm saying? now let's go find out what the ladies have been up to." he smiles confident;y as he tok the lead to step out.

SPOV

I heard his moan.

I whimpered. I felt hurt.

" Shhhhhh, sully please, just let me take care of you hmm? I'm like... think of me as your big sister okay?" she tried going on.

I purred before swatting her hands away. She places another peck over my forehead before hugging me under the blanket.

It felt warm and i turned over to allow her to hold me.

" I miss him, still, it might take some time with us." I said slowly.

" I know i know, shopping trip in barcelona next week maybe?" she offered.

Nana understood me she understand that i need bonding time, namely shopping, before i can get to connect to her.

I turned over on top of her. " IF. my husband provides me with the money, but i'm slightly afraid of asking from him..." I purred. I rolled off quickly.

" I.. didn't mean to climb on top of you, i realise now that i'm heavier than i think i am." i smiled, purring as I let her comb my hair while lying down.

" Afraid of what?" I heard his deep tenor. I sat up immediately, not realising that my top was undone leaving me only in my white skirt.

"You're back!" I said, trying to cover up with my blanket.

" She's a gorgeous lil un huh?" Dayana comments to her husband. "We're going shopping next week, Barcelona." she beams up, trying to slowly ease my blanket away. Aro and his pal made their way to sit by the bed, with Aro slowly easing me onto his lap. He exposed my chest to the other two. I felt Dayana's hands cup them and slowly roll them in her palm. I purred. there was another man in the room.

I looked up at aro for help, but then I snapped when I felt his hands on me as well.

" Take it slow Magnus, not everyone adapts as quick as you. Give her some time, I've only just explained the whole four people deal to her yesterday, let her take it in a bit. And the shoping trip? Of course she can go. Just you girls? I'll have the perimeters sealed off the night before. Don't worry about cash. Put it on my card." Aro says, dragging me back under the covers with him. The other couple look at each other lovingly and stood up.

" We shall take our leave now," Magnus says politely, he smiles at me sensuously before taking my hand. " I'll figure out your preferences soon enough." e says, kissing my knuckles while closing his eyes.

I purred, crawlign back to my husband for protection.

I didn't see them leave, but I heard the door click shut.

" You like Dayana don't you?" Aro probes, placing multiple kisses all over my face.

I smiled, connecting hands with him.

_She understand that I take things more emotionally. We're going shopping!_

He smiles. His kiss tasted different.

I let him cradle me slowly. " Why.. did you moan just now Aro?" I inquired.

His face became rigid.

" I. Well, Magnus may or may not have given me a handjob." he admits, smiling to himself.

" Ahh, i see." i said with a tinge of humor. He would never know how hurt i felt that my hands weren't good enough for him. But as logn as he was happy,

I'd let him be. Because I love him very much.

He flips me over, his hands wrapped themselves tightly around my form.

" We're going off somewhere for a while before you go on your girls' getaway next week. The carriage would be here tomorrow night. Be beautiful for me, and forget to pack the underwear." he whispers before removing his shirt to allow me to rest in his embrace.

:O part one! :D t's a prequel.

so. lea. did you enjoy this or did i fail to spike your interest?

to my dedicated reviewer warrior: :) it's like a crossover type thing... i hope you don't mind, it's different, but then again, i liked how Aro and his wife can trust each other. :)


End file.
